Macross Odyssey
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: <html><head></head>In the year 2012 the new colony ship SDF-2 Megaroad-01 is about to set sail on its maiden voyage. Now a series of one-shots about the ultimate fate of the first long-range colony ship and it famous crew. CURRENT ONE-SHOT: Lynn Minmay</html>
1. Prologue

**MACROSS**

**ODYSSEY**

**Prologue**

_In the year 1999, an alien spaceship crash-landed on South Ataria Island in the Pacific ocean. The discovery electrified the human race, especially due to the fact that, after careful examination, it was discovered that whatever race had built the mysterious ship had built it as a warship. The discovery initiated a series of events that led to the new united earth government and a technological boom the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Industrial Revolution. These discoveries didn't come without a price. Many nations didn't wish to give up their autonomy and this led to the Unification Wars._

_Ten years passed and the repaired alien ship, rechristened the _SDF-1 Macross_, was ready for launch. Unfortunately an ancient program hidden in the still-misunderstood systems of the ship opened fire when ships from the alien Zentradi began to approach the Earth searching for the crashed _Macross_. This incident ignited what would become known as Space War I, a war that would become the worst conflict in the history of humanity. The Macross leapt to humanity's defense, doing all they could to keep the Zentradi away from earth. Along the way, they learned that the Zentradi were actually semi-human and had been specifically bred for war by the ancient Protoculture. The Zentradi warriors began to be affected by the humans' own culture to the point where some actually defected. Unfortunately this was not enough and the Zentradi Main Fleet laid siege to Earth, wiping out most of the surface and population before the Macross and Zentradi defectors could stop them. That was in December 2009._

_Three years later, humanity is slowly rebuilding. The leaders of the new Earth government have also determined that the only way to make sure that humanity never faces extinction again is to launch colony ships out into space to spread humanity among the stars. The first of these ships is the _SDF-2 Megaroad-01. _Captained by war veteran Misa Hayase Ichijyo, the ship is nearing completion at the dry-dock in Macross City…_


	2. Lightning III

**Chapter 1**

**Lightning III**

_September 2, 2012_

_ Macross City, Alaska_

The VF-4 Lightning III variable fighter burst through the low, heavy clouds, rolling out into a level flight path. Inside the cockpit, pilot Hikaru Ichijyo glanced at his tactical screen, trying to discern at what angle his opponent would attack him. At the last second, his radar picked up his opponent and he rolled right as a VF-1J Valkyrie came screaming out from the low cloud cover as well, laser guns blazing. Hikaru pulled back on the stick and threw a lever marked with a large letter G. His plane shifted into the hybrid mode known as GERWALK Mode, allowing the thrust of his engines to be directed in a path that took him out of the line of fire. He brought up the Gatling gun pod and fired a line of 55mm slugs back at the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie pilot, no slouch either, also transformed into gerwalk mode and ducked under the line of fire and fired a pair of missiles.

If Hikaru knew his opponent, which he did, he figured that the missiles were really to distract him so that the Valkyrie pilot could line up the kill shot. He would have to deny him that possibility. He yanked a lever marked F and the Lightning III transformed back into fighter mode and shot forward with a burst of speed. He fired the Gatling pod at the missiles but in reality he was lining up a shot on the Valkyrie with his beam cannons. The Valkyrie, also transforming back into Fighter mode was a half second too late and Hikaru managed to nail it with a pair of beam blasts to the right engine.

"Dammit, I could have sworn I had you boss," called the pilot of the Valkyrie, one Maximillian Jenius whose Valkyrie showed absolutely no sign of damage except some scorched paint from Hikaru's direct hit.

"Lightning 3, we show a confirmed hit on Valkyrie 1. He's going down, over," crackled a high-pitched female voice over the two pilots' radios.

"Roger that Control. We're coming back in over," replied Hikaru, casting a bemused glance at Max's Valkyrie which was most certainly not going down. "Let's close it up for today Max."

"Damn and I almost had you too. They just had to give you the new model didn't they?" It may have sounded like complaining but Hikaru knew that Max was likely grinning in his cockpit.

"Well don't sound too disappointed Max," said Hikaru, chuckling a bit, "If I got paid for every time that you've shot me down in sim, I could retire with Misa as a rich man."

* * *

><p>Later, Max and Hikaru had walked out to the base parking lot. Hikaru waved at Max as the blue-haired man jogged off to his car and was just about to start walking in the direction of where he parked, when his car came around the corner and pulled up next to him. A beautiful brown-haired woman leaned out the window and pulled the sunglasses she was wearing down enough to reveal her vivid green eyes and said, with a smirk, "Hey there fly-boy. Need a lift?"<p>

Hikaru grinned himself and replied, "Gunsight One, I think you have things a little mixed up. I'm supposed to do the driving." Captain Misa Hayase frowned at him.

"Just get in the car Ichijyo, or you're walking back to the _Megaroad_."

With a smile and a shrug, Hikaru tossed his bag into the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat.

A short while later, Hikaru and Misa walked into the quarters they had been temporarily sharing in a barracks building. The rooms were very sparse, likely due to the many packing boxes that were stacked around the room.

"Hey I thought the dockworkers were supposed to have all this stuff transferred to the ship by now.

"We've got most of them working extra time trying to make last minute additions to the ship. Admiral Global wants the ship launched on the 8th and we will have the ship launched if we have to get outside and push." Hikaru put his hands on Misa's shoulders so they could look at each other squarely in the eye.

"So who is going to move our boxes from here to our quarters on the _Megaroad_?" Misa just smiled sweetly.

"I have a couple of guys coming tomorrow to do it. We'll have to help them though, if we want to get the stuff moved before the staff meeting I have to go to with the Admiral," she said as she broke free from Hikaru and headed into the bedroom. Hikaru was about to make a short retort but cut himself off. He'd learned both from experience and from Claudia LaSalle that trying to argue with Misa when she had her mind made up about something like this was a recipe to be sleeping on the couch. Instead he settled on a different tactic.

"I'll call Millia and Max and see if they can lend a hand."

"Oh no you don't!" retorted Misa, poking her head around the frame of the bedroom door. A bare shoulder indicated that she was changing from her uniform to normal clothes. "Max and Millia have a kid to raise and besides Max is busy with his own duties tomorrow. The only reason you get time off is to get set up on the ship." She retreated back into the bedroom and Hikaru sighed. After thinking about it for a moment, he slinked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He knew a couple of Skull Squadron grunts that would be just _thrilled_ to help out their commander with moving.

* * *

><p>Across town a beautiful, dark-haired woman stepped through the doors of the Lake Global Plaza, one of the few fancy hotels in Macross City. She wore a long coat, a wide-brimmed hat and large sunglasses that seemed somewhat out of place now that the sun had gone down. She walked up to the desk and the rotund, balding clerk glanced up from the computer he was typing at.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked somewhat snootily.

"I have a reservation," replied the woman. She had an accent that the clerk didn't recognize.

"Name please." The woman smiled a dazzling smile and pulled the glasses down to reveal her eyes and the rest of her face. The clerk's eyes widened in recognition.

"Lynn Minmei-desu."


	3. Track 2: Minmay

**Track 2: Pre-Launch 1-Minmay**

The morning sun had just risen over the rim of the concert stadium, casting bright shafts of light across the deserted stands. The sunlight just barely reached the stage at the rear ground level of the stadium. Upon the stage, where she had been standing just a short while before, was Lynn Minmay herself.

It was extremely unusual to see her alone without any sort of entourage. She had not told them she would be stepping out this morning. She did feel slightly guilty that they were likely freaking out right about now and trying to find out where she had gone to, but she had had to come here alone.

Gazing out across the stadium at the empty stands, she could see in her mind's eye the crowds of cheering fans that had filled them the previous night. Last night had been the final performance of her Goodbye Tour. Why was it a goodbye tour? Because later today she would be boarding the _SDF-2 Megaroad-01_ before it launched on its maiden voyage. Many people had reacted with shock when she had announced this. Indeed, it had even drawn a response from her estranged cousin Lynn Kaifun. In the letter he had expressed outrage that she was "going along with some moronic plan cooked up by the government." Yep, that was Kaifun all over. Minmay never had understood what exactly her cousin had against the military and government, although she was pretty sure it had to do with the Unification Wars. Still, that attitude had seemed horribly out of place in the war against the Zentradi but at the time Minmay had been so wrapped up in having her dream come true that she hadn't paid much attention. Once the Earth had nearly been destroyed though, it was harder to miss Kaifun's attitude, especially once he started drinking.

In any case, Minmay hadn't deigned to respond. She'd grown fed up with Kaifun and his attitude and that was partly a reason why she wanted to go with the _Megaroad_. Mainly she just wanted to get away from Earth. On Earth people saw her as almost something of a demigoddess. The Girl Who Ended A War With Song. It was part of the cause of her apathy some months ago when she had wanted to give up on singing and just live a normal life with the first boy she had ever fallen in love with, Hikaru Ichijo. She had struggled to find meaning in her songs but as long as she still had those unresolved issues with Hikaru and Kaifun's condescending and bullying attitude, her singing had languished. Once Hikaru had finally made a choice, things seemed to become so much clearer.

Hikaru. She hadn't thought about him in a while, at least not until she received the invitation to the wedding of Major Hikaru Ichijo and Admiral Misa Hayase. She had thought it would hurt, seeing those words. Instead, she felt a sense of happiness she hadn't felt in a while. Everything became even clearer when she'd gone to the wedding and seen how happy Hikaru and Misa were with each other. Even though she still felt some twinges of sadness because of her love for Hikaru (yes, she did still love him in a way), seeing him so happy made her happy. And that was what made her a good person, she decided. It was then, during the reception, that she had sang one of her most famous and powerful songs, Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do You Remember Love?), for Hikaru and Misa. Some had said later on that it might not have been appropriate, but they hadn't seen Hikaru and Misa's faces.

Still standing on the stage where she had sang her final song, Tenshi no Enogu (Angel's Paints), Minmay swept off the wide-brimmed hat she was wearing and bowed one last time to the audience in her memory. Even though she harbored no regrets for deciding to leave Earth, it was still a little hard. A man had once said that Earth was the cradle of humanity, but that humanity would one day grow up and have to leave its cradle. * Such a big change was a little nerve-wracking no matter how you sliced it but Minmay was a completely different person than she'd been when a dashing pilot in his transforming fighter had rescued her. She'd grown up. And that wasn't a bad thing, she thought.

*Konstantin Tsiolkovsky


End file.
